Painless
by malu2105
Summary: Tara Hamilton is a brilliant young surgeon with a complicated family and no personal life. One day she met the famous Gregory House and changed the course of his life. (I suck at summaries) House/OC
1. Chapter 1

House's day was completely dull and shitty. His patient wasn't responding to his treatment and the kid was going insane. He went to a bar and asked for a drink while he was brooding about the possibilities of diagnosis, he wrote all the symptoms on a piece of napkin and kept starring at it.

" It's yelling Multiple Sclerosis." A gorgeous brown haired woman sitting on the booth next to him said.

" Takes quite some time to diagnose. He doesn't have all this time. "

" Six months. But here says that he has the symptoms for 2 weeks,can't progress this fast. Was he vaccinated ?" Tara asked the doctor.

" Yes. "

" Parents ?"

" The father isn't the father. Don't know for sure."

" How did you figured it out ? Eye color."

" Nope. Cleft chin."

" It's autosomal dominant. The mother has cleft chin ? If not, he's adopted. "

" True. Where do you work ? You must be a doctor. Surgeon, judging your short nails. How old are you?"

" Guilty as charged. I'm 34. I'm starting as Chief of Surgery. "

" Let me guess. Prodigy kid, overachiever,workaholic. "

" Yes."

" You're here because you have no personal life."

" You have no ring on your finger and all by yourself too. You're alone even tough you're not as workaholic as me."

" I'm guarding myself for the right person. " He muttered sarcastically " Where's my purity ring ?"

" Well. Since I'm new here and I don't know anyone, I should buy you a drink since I have no friends here and want to celebrate the new job. "

" Pick our poison. "

" Tequila. "

" You're trying to get me drunk ?"

" Will it work ?"

" Bring the shots." Suddenly his phone rang. The ducklings told him that his patient was MIA but,well, he couldn't do anything about that. Let the idiots do their minion job.

"Let's play I've never. " The brunette asked him with a tequila bottle, salt and some lemons.

" How old are you ? It's childish."

" 34. I'm Tara by the way. " She offered her hand to shake.

" Greg. " He shook her hand.

Next morning House woke up with a headache and everything was too bright. Judging the condoms on the floor... He had sex but the paetner was nowhere to be seen. His leg suddenly started to hurt so he went to the hospital.

Tara left the guy in the morning, she had to leave early so that she would start in her new job, but sex was good ( as far as she could remember) and he was kind of nice. She went to the hotel the hospital was paying for her and choose some scrubs, coat and Crocs shoes, she had to be comfortable enough to spend more than 6 hours up, doing surgery. They offered 750.000 dollars a year just to get her from Mayo Clinic, and she would be as far away from her family as possible. It was perfect.

" Good morning. I'm Doctor Cuddy, Dean of medicine here. " She shook hands and got to know her new chief.

" You're part of the Board now. Since your department is really important with the organs donation. Your office is on the fourth floor. Don't get too annoyed with Dr. House, his office is on the same floor as yours. "

" The diagnostician ?"

" Yes. He is the best here but he is an asshole. He is very forward with females appearance."

" Noted. I can handle this."

Cuddy knocked on Wilson's door and Tara could her a gentle voice saying 'come in' and another not so kindly saying 'get out'.

" Speaking of the devil." Cuddy muttered and opened the door revealing the two voices owners.

" Wilson, House. I want you to meet the new head of the surgery department. " Cuddy told the other doctors.

" Pleasure to meet you." She shook hands with Wilson when House turned around from the work chair.

Tara was awestruck, he was Gregory House. Doctor aka dude she slept with yesterday and left without saying goodbye. Maybe he would help her out here.

" I know her, a little too well actually. You have a little freckle next to your left breast that is really charming. "

" Your penis is tilted about 45 degrees left. It's cute but tickles. "

" Do you know each other ?"

" In a sexual way ? Yes. She's hot." House sarcastically said.

" Looks like you'll manage being here. Welcome. " Wilson told the new doctor.

" Thanks. Bye. " Tara told the others and went to her new office.

Tara met her operating team and had her first cardiac transplant inside PPTH. It was a 16 year old girl, Melinda, whose chest was crushed during a car crash because she was having a severe allergic reaction.

" Your clinic hours are starting. "

" Thanks Brenda." The nurse beamed at her.

" First name basis ?" House asked her.

" She's nice."

" Makes me have more clinic hours than it's fair. "

"See. If you behaved nicely with her she wouldn't give you so many hours. " Tara told him and left.

House diagnosed the boy some time later thanks to Tara's suggestion. In the end, the mother wasn't the mother either. He went to talk to Wilson, He knew the oncologist would ask him about Dr. Hamilton sooner or later.

" How did you know her ? You slept with her ?"

" Yeah. Yesterday, met her at the bar after work. You know the drill, some shots of Tequila and some drunk sex. "

" She's -"

" Hot ? Yeah. And the breasts are completely real. "

" She looks like a model. What the hell she wanted having sex with you ?"

" She liked my third leg. No,I'm not talking about the cane. "

" Jesus. You're disgusting. "

" And you're Jewish, there's no Jesus for you. "

" Is she good ?"

" Why ?"

" It's my turn with her now. " Wilson told his friend seriously and waited for his reaction. House simply told him after some seconds.

" Go ahead, cowboy. "

" No. You hesitated, you like her! "

" What's not to like? She's the hottest woman I've ever seen. "

" True. That's why you should make a move on her soon. "

" How old are you ? I've known her for 2 days. "

" You waited for what ? A week, to move in with Stacy. " Wilson stated to his limping friend.

" I could run faster with a good leg !"

" I know. But maybe.. " House left his friend's office after this.

House went to the cafeteria and found Tara sitting all by herself reading an article in Spanish about sutures.

" My dick isn't tilted left. Your screams yesterday told me otherwise !" He yelled and everyone turned to stare at her.

" He's high ! " Tara yelled when he sat by her side. Everyone just shrugged, knowing him, he was probably high anyway.

" Well. You've got some explaining to do. " Greg stole her milkshake.

" Explaining what ?"

" You lied about working here."

" I didn't know you worked here. Damn. I had no idea you were THE Gregory House."

" Too low for your expectations of a great genius doctor ?"

" Too friendly. Almost didn't sound like the asshole everyone talks about. But I'm already meeting the annoying son of a bitch side of you. "

" Ouch."

" You're stealing my food. I've spent the last 10 hours up. " She said playfully.

" Oh no. What are you going to do with me after this transgression ?"

" I have lots of things on my mind. "

" There's a broom closet near our offices. "

" How big is it ?"

" Enormous. Wait, are you talking about the closet ?"

" Let's go. " She tried to get up but he pulled her.

" Nope. Cuddy is coming to have lunch in about 2 minutes and Wilson will come in about 32 minutes. I go first, Cuddy is going to think that I'm bothering you again. Look at me open mouthed like I've said some insanity. " Tara shot a 'what?' look at him because Cuddy arrived right on the time he said she would " Yes. You look clueless enough. Come after me after she talks to you now. "

" Hello, Dr. Hamilton. Is House giving you a hard time ? "

" Call me Tara, please. And he isn't giving me a hard time other than stare at my chest and make nasty comments about butt. "

" Call me Lisa then. Or Cuddy, I don't even know who is Lisa anymore. That sounds like him. But you get used. "

" Thank you. I've got to go make some calls about renting a new place before the end of this month so that the hospital won't bother paying my hotel for longer than necessary. " Tara said and organized her things before leaving.

" Sure. Bye. " Cuddy smiled at the thoughtful doctor.

Tara went to the fourth floor and it was empty, House really knew the time everyone ate. She found him inside his office and smirked at him,thinking about what they were going to do. They went to the broom closet and right after Tara closed the door he slammed her against the wall and hungrily kissed her mouth. She felt his hand traveling to South and caressing her butt. She kissed back with passion and let his hand slide under her clothes and caress every inch of her body.

" Keep the shirt, it's faster to leave. " House muttered while he pulled her pants down.

" Okay. " Tara muttered while he trailed little kissed across her neck and nibbled the soft skin there, she was almost sure he left a hickey.

" You're one of the few woman able to make white cotton panties hot." His fingers were pulling the panties slowly and teasingly.

" They are comfortable. Let them be." Tara smirked, got down and pulled all of him inside of her mouth. She sucked him with a steady peace and licked all his shaft.

House waited her to finish then he pulled her against the wall.

" Shit. I forgot the condom. "

" Clean and Nexplanon. " She muttered and trailed kisses along his jaw.

House entered her and she arched back against the wall while they set a quick peace. Tara felt a wave a pleasure taking over her body when, suddenly, Chase opened the door

" Damn it Chase, never heard of knocking before ?" House and Tara quickly separated and put their pants back.

Tara just ran away to her office before anyone else appeared.

" I heard moans and something slamming against the wall." The blonde doctor told his chief.

" Yeah. That's what sex sounds like. " House said sarcastically and limped to the bathroom to clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

House ended up having a relationship with Tara. They never discussed what they were to each other or labeled their relationship, but most of her things were in his apartment and she slept there almost every night.

Tara was scrubbing for her 7th surgery in a row when a nurse stopped everything.

" There's an infection spreading in the hospital. We need to close all the op rooms. " Tara almost cried with theses news.

"Okay everyone. Show's over. You guys can go down to help out. " Tara said sadly and went to the locker room to get her normal clothes and scrub.

" Hey." She found House inside of his office thinking.

" Hello. It's been 70 hours since I last saw you and judging your oily hair, you didn't go back home or ate. Have you drank any water ?"

" One bottle."

" Are you trying to get yourself killed ?"

" I'm a surgeon. I've spent five days in a row inside of my hospital during residency. I'm okay." She took a look around and pecked his lips. She was running her fingers on his stomach.

" Let me guess. The infection locked down your operating rooms and now you're looking for something to do."

" Yes. Or maybe we can debate who "

" Go home."

" Let me help."

" You have to eat something and sleep. "

" I wanna work. "

" Your overtime bonus is getting bigger than my salary. "

" I will go to the ob floor to analyze the crisis. "

" Don't faint on anyone !"

Tara found some of her residents looking for toxins inside a birthing room.

" Tom, put on a tie clip you idiot. " She told one of the Residents.

" We have an epidemic in this hospital and your tie is becoming a Petri dish. Put on a tie clip or take the damn thing off. Because of morons like you my OP room is useless just like you !" She told the man and he was almost in tears. She was known for being harsh with the Residents.

" Cuddy. I will help here since the OP rooms are useless. "

" Thank you. "

Tara was getting angrier every time a student asked her something stupid. One of them asked the difference between viruses and bacteria and her operating rooms would be decontaminated in a month.

" Babies, babies, why God made so many babies. But He didn't make them, stupid people make them. " Tara muttered.

" Gone With The Wind has some resemblance to you. You look like Scarlett O'Hara. " Chase told her inside of the lab.

" I'm hotter, plus I'm not one slavery loving girl from the South. " Tara muttered. " It's not the milk. What antibiotics are they using ?"

" They're- "

" I will ask House."Tara left.

" Hey. " She entered his House.

" A woman using birth control implant got pregnant. "

" That's because people are dumb enough to put them on without a gyn. They are the most accurate ones."

" You don't think about kids ?"

" I have a hamster."

" About that. I saw the little thing inside of my apartment this morning. "

" Ops."

" Just move in already. I can get some space to all your Louboutins and pricey clothes. "

" Okay. " House looked around and pecked her lips. She smiled tenderly to him.

" So. What are the antibiotics you're using on the babies ?"

"Vancomycin and Aztreonam."

" Their little kidneys may shut down." Tara sat in the chair in front of House's desk.

" Yes. But their spectrum is good enough to some bacteria. "

" The Hartig and Chen-Lupino babies. Their kidneys are shutting down. " Cameron stormed in and said that. She realized Tara was there and saw how gorgeous she was, without scrubs they could see that she had the perfect body: thin, small waist and nice breasts. House was always talking to her.

"And the urine tests show no casts." Chase muttered with his head down, he still couldn't meet Tara or Greg's eyes after the closet incident. House grinned at this.

" My time's over. Bye guys. Good night. I'm going home." She said looking inside of House's eyes because she knew he couldn't say anything that sounded too friendly.

" Cuddy. I just came to say that I'm leaving the hotel, found a nice apartment. "

" Good for you. You can leave now to pack your things, since your operating rooms are unavailable. "

" Thanks. "

Tara went to the hotel to get the last things she had to take to House's and check out. She was drained and thanked God it was Friday, she could sleep till noon. She was soundly sleeping when her phone rang, it was House.

" Meh. " She said barely awake.

" It's on speaker. Wake up ! it's only 3 a.m. " The room was full with Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson and House.

" I'm dead. Call the cops. "

" There's a virus infecting the babies' hearts. You're the cardio surgeon, say every virus you know that causes heart diseases. "

" Okay. "

" RSV, Echo 11... " She said many viruses and fell asleep.

House arrived home in the morning, the babies were getting better and the infection was under control. He was drained and sad about that baby death so he went to bed right away, Tara was spread all over his bed. He moved her a little to her side and she woke up.

" Hey. Sleep. " She muttered and hugged his side. He kissed the top of her head and fell in deep slumber with her.

They woke up next to lunch time, House's leg was hurting like a bitch and Tara was rolling around.

" You know that, no matter how big the bed is or how much you roll around, you gotta wake up somehow. "

" Lazy."

" You are. Damn " He said with gritted teeth.

" What happened ?"

" My leg hurts like hell today. "

" Let me give you a nice massage. " She went after her massaging oil.

" No." He said thinking about the ugly big scar.

" Come on,we've been sleeping around for over a month. I've seen you naked so many times during sex that I probably can make a Greek statue of your body. A scar is just a bunch of skin that didn't heal properly. "

" Okay. " He felt vulnerable like this, in front of her.

" You're tense. Let it be."

" You're amazing, where did you learn ?"

" I always knew it. My parents made me massage their feet almost daily

When she finished the massage she put her head on his lap while he ran his fingers through her the Brown locks.

" Your hair is so soft."

" Yesterday you told me it was oily."

" Working nonstop isn't healthy."

" It's healthy to my patients, they survive. Sometimes. I've met a woman during pilates . She's a police captain. She's so sweet."

" Should I be worried." House asked her with a hint of humor.

" Yes. She's red haired, you know the effect they have on people. "

" I know."

" Red haired guys aren't that hot. I mean, they look like leprechauns."

" Dwarves look a lot more like leprechauns. "

" They do. "

" What are we ?" House suddenly asked her, looking right into her eyes.

" Homo sapiens sapiens."

" I meant about our relationship. You live with me, we have sex and kisses."

" I guess people would label this as 'dating'. "

" Then you're my girlfriend. "

" Yep. And I expect some nice Valentine's day gifts. "

" I liked better when we just had sex then."

" I like gifts. When it's not about guilt or regret, it makes me feel special. You know, like someone saw that thing and thought of me. "

" Usually people get me gifts when they screwed me over. "

" I can screw you over in some other sense. "

" Hold on. Don't use sex to confound me. The rat. "

"HAMSTER."

" Whatever. It's a rodent anyway. What do I do with that?"

" Usually people give them names, play and pet them, look at them running around in their little wheel..."

" Sarcasm makes you ugly. But what's it's name ?"

" Darcy."

" Pride and Prejudice. He was an asshole. "

" A sexy asshole who turned to be a sexy rich cool guy."

" But he separated her sister and that Bing-something guy."

" Whatever. It's my baby rodent."

" I will kill it if bit me. "

" You're going to love him. Takes some seconds."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I will keep going for sure. Any suggestions and critics ? You can PM me or review to talk about it. Sorry for any misspelling or grammatical mistakes, I'm Brazilian and English isn't my native language.

* * *

" Wake up. It's your phone ringing. " House told the woman sleeping next to him.

" Yes. But If I'm right, you work at PPTH too. So you have to get up. "

" Shower sex ?" He opened one bright blue eye and asked her hopefully.

" No. I just got back from pilates, my hole body is aching. I can feel all my muscles contracting. "

" Don't be such a drama queen. Take an Advil and that's it. "

" Pot calling the kettle black. That sounds quite hypocritical coming from the Vicodin lover. "

" Go get ready. " House muttered and went to the kitchen.

Some time later, Tara came back using a black Givenchy dress,

" Woah. What's the occasion ?"

" New chairman, some Vogler dude. He is a billionaire that thinks health should be sold and will make a tearful speech about his hard life and his purpose of donating a hundred million dollars to the Hospital. "

" He's going to be a pain in everyone's ass. Just like a surgeon unable to make toast that makes me cook her breakfast."

" I've never heard of this woman. Must be really good at sex to make up do this against your will. "

" She is. And this black dress really accentuates your body. " He kissed her neck and pulled her against the kitchen counter.

" You have to shower and I have to eat. We need to be quick. " She muttered while he kissed her neck and gave small bites on the skin of that part of her body.

She sat over the counter and kissed him hard. He sprawled her legs and positioned himself in the middle, his hands were under her overpriced dress and found the red lacy panties.

" I knew it. I always get the color right. "

" Shut up and keep going." She arched back when he hit a spot next to her ear, pulled down her panties and undid his sweatpants.

She kissed his mouth and trailed little kissed till she found his earlobe. She started to play with it and went to his new when he entered her with force. She moaned loudly.

" Oh Greg. "

" Say my name." He whispered in her ear.

" Doctor House. "

" My FIRST name. "

" Greg. " She muttered and he went faster "GREG !"

" I thought your hole body was aching. "

They came together and House limped back to his room to get ready for the day. Tara left first so that they wouldn't be seen arriving together. Her black Range Rover was harder to recognize, but that old car of his was undeniably House's car. And the attachment he had to that piece of junk wouldn't let him sell it.

" Good morning, Cuddy. " Tara told her chief.

" Morning, Tara. The meeting is about to begin. You look a little tired. "

" I'm having Pilates lessons in the mornings. My body is getting used to it."

" Your dress looks amazing. "

" Thank you. "

" Vogler will be here in 20. Let's go to the reunion. "

And the girls walked and chatted together. It was Tara's first meeting as a counsel member and she was excited and frightened about all of this. The Vogler guy came, Cuddy elevated his ego. He gave a tearfully boring speech about his dad's Alzheimer and that he wanted to find the cure for cancer and all the things men say when they want to make profit out of a Hospital using doctors as Muppets. She clapped in a fake way and rolled her eyes when no one was staring.

She had to sign lots of papers and make some hours at the clinic. If no emergency came up she would leave early.

" Miss Hamilton. Nice to meet you." Vogler interrupted her when she went to the clinic's waiting room to call a patient.

" The pleasure is all mine. " She said and went back to the consult with the sick person.

The person ended up having a common cold and left in 20 minutes. Vogler was there waiting for her.

" I was talking to you when you turned your back at me. "

" I'm a doctor. I have to give preference to my patients, if you're not about to die. I think you can wait a little bit. "

" Good. But you should know that I'm not to be played with. I can break you and end your career or I can give it a boost. What do you say miss Hamilton " He said that and ran a finger in her arm in a suggestive way.

" Thank you for the passive-aggressive treat. Would your help make me head of the surgery department in a prestigious hospital ? Wait. My own merit and hard work did this, oh God. I don't need this job. Any second you fire me Mayo clinic will be there, or Hopkins. And it's DOCTOR Hamilton. I am m.d and p.h.d "

" Well, things could be a lot easier for you but, since you won't cooperate, just do as I say and everything will be fine. "

" I didn't go to university so damn young to be in the mercy of somebody that has no idea what is a coronary. I will do my job, you do yours. Otherwise I can accuse you of verbal harassment. "

" Is it worth a hundred million dollars to the cure of cancer ?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

" It's priceless. And won't be good for your enterprise having an idiot as a president. As you said 'I can break you and end your career'. Have a nice day. Byyyye" She said in a fake happy tone and left the billionaire speechless. Maybe messing with her wouldn't be useful at all.

Some time after lunch, Tara ended up organizing her paperwork and started to read the board's statute inside of her office. Her office had glass windows like House's, but hers were tainted. She had a bathroom and a conference room too. House went to her office.

" Hey. " He pecked her lips.

" I'm mad at you. "

" The love bites are a small thing when compared to your inability to cook one single egg that makes me your cook. "

" I can bake. I'm really good at this. And making dessert. "

" Yet you can't make a decent omelet."

" My neck looks like something cooked by me. All marked up with dark spots and purplish color."

" Wear a scarf. "

" It's impossible to match a scarf with this dress. And guess what ? You made some impossible to hide hickey RIGHT ON MY NECK."

" Need your help. "

" Go ahead. "

" My suicidal patient needs a heart. She uses ipecac daily to throw up and be skinny. She's that makeup company president, the one that makes your eyeliner. "

" Ooh. I love that makeup. And you have to go through the comitee to get her o then list, but lying may cost your career. Suicidal people are unable to get organs. "

"And not lying is going to cost her life. "

" Find a nice way of getting any possibility of depression or eating disorders out of their minds and I will support your decision. I am the surgeon performing the transplant anyway. "

" Thank you. "

" You diagnosed it before or after the exams ?"

" Before. "

" Damn Greg, it's easy to suspect. You need to be a really good liar and get all the pills she has around this hospital. "

" Her purse and pockets. That was bright."

" Wanna grab something to eat after work ?"

" Sure. I pick the restaurant. "

" Okay. I don't want hamburgers and crazy bars with weird people. "

" I don't know anywhere you'd to go then. "

" Thanks God you haven't seen how much my Louboutins and Versace things cost. "

" How much?"

" Oh. A doctor asked for a meeting about including a woman on the transplants waiting list. Gotta go. "

" Hell yeah. I know that your shoes cost at least 400 dolars. "

The meeting went smoothly and the woman would get the heart. Tara did the surgery and the woman was cured.

Tara went to her office to get out of the scrubs and put her overly expensive dress on. House came without knocking and saw her putting her bra and dress back on.

" Dinner at 3 a.m ?" House asked the woman that was ready to leave.

" I don't have to work tomorrow. "

" I'm free this Saturday too. "

" I really need Japanese food right now. Just thinking about raw salmon makes my mouth water. "

" I've lived in Japan for quite some time. "

" Can you speak Japanese and make me sushi ?" Tara smirked.

" I do speak Japanese but I can't make sushi. Traditional Japanese sushi is nothing like this occidental crap, takes years to master the right technique. "

" Ouch. Well, I like any sushi. They just can't have shrimp and avocado. I hate avocado. "

" Then we can go to my favorite sushi bar in Princeton Plainsboro, it's always open, they work like machines. "

And they went to the sushi bar separated, in their own cars. There were no chairs, they had to sit on the floor and take off their shoes, it looked very expensive and traditional.

" I bet 50 that you found this on the web today. "

" Take it. " He gave fifty dollars to her. " The one I used to go is closed off."

" I knew it !" She exclaimed and laughed.

" I hate date small talk. "

" Well. I like deep conversations, not asking how is it going and telling that you have amazing blue eyes. "

" Thank you." He said with sarcasm.

" You're welcome. "

" I'd say I love your dress, but I'd rather see you naked. You look prettier naked. "

" I'm always pretty. "

" Ouch. Confident much. "

" Today I performed a transplant. I have to fell amazing. "

" And I'm the egomaniac with God complex. "

" You're more transparent than me. By the way, that Vogler idiot tried to Indecent Proposal me, felt like Demi Moore, without the sex innuendos and horniness."

" What ?!" House exclaimed a little bit jealous of that.

" Nurse Brenda saw him talking to me and could report for sexual harassment. His name would be over. So I told him to stay away from me and behave, I could end him. "

" Whoa. What a manipulative bitch you are, I love it. " He got sake to both of them and made a toast.

" Cheers. Hope he gets hit by a bus. " Tara muttered with a smirk.

" What's your religion ?" House asked out of nowhere.

" I was raised in a Catholic family, had to go to the church and read the bible. "

" You're catholic ?"

" Nah. I ended up being atheist, I hate overly Catholic people. My parents always thought my accomplishments, like being a prodigy kid and all that, were because of God, not because I worked hard. "

" Let me guess. You were a rock loving teen and used to put those satanic songs loud enough to the hole neighborhood hear. "

" Hell yeah, once I got Highway to Hell so loud that my mom thought I had Satan inside of me. "

" My father was a marine guy. Always liked discipline and wanted me to follow his legacy. "

" You and discipline won't mix. Let me guess, fighting, beating and hating ?"

" Yeah. " He muttered quietly.

" Happened to me all the time, specially when I saw Mr. Reese cheating on his wife with a nun and told them. He was a 'good' man that donated huge amounts of money to that damned church. It was a crazy day. Here." She put his hand behind her ear. " Got this cute scar. Can you fell it ?"

" Your hair hides the scar. Let me guess, you got revenge ?"

" Hell yeah. This sitting on the floor thing is annoying, I mean, I can't even footsie you. "

" Look at the bright side. You're shorter than me and I have a better view of your nicely shaped breasts. "

" Damn. I forgot to feed the hamster. "

" I didn't. He won't die, yet. "

" Thanks Greg. "

" You could compensate me with sexual favours."

" I will. "

" Wilson thinks I'm too happy. "

" Oh no! Such an accusation, when did you commit this awful crime ?" She said with sassy sarcasm and House just laughed. He was feeling happier everyday.

* * *

That's it for now guys, sorry for the weird codes that got in the way of reading this chapter before. My computer shut down and I'm using my cellphone to edit.

Hope you enjoyed and comment about any suggestion or advices.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a way of saying how sorry I am for the codes that popped between the lines of my last chapter. I've decided to make Wilson aware of their relationship and I want to make an oc that isn't flawless or a Mary Sue (hate them).

Comments are always welcome,

X O

* * *

" Wake up." Tara was poking House's sleeping face. They were lying on their bed before a working day.

" Go away. That's not how you wake a poor cripple. " House muttered.

" I'm hungry" She kissed his mouth. He responded hungrily to the kiss and pinned her down.

" I'm awake now." He kissed her. " My leg's hurting. The endorphins may help a little. "

" Really ?" Tara took a look at a clock in the wall. " We have time for something quick. You will do just fine."

" You're gonna take this one back. " He attacked her neck with kisses.

Tara went to get ready after the sex session. Her green Carolina Herrera dress fit her perfectly and accentuated her long legs, until she realized some huge purple marks on her neck.

" Greg ! You're an idiot! I can't wear this dress because of you ! My neck looks like I was attacked by freaking Cerberus. "

" You're the one that provoked me. Just wear the damn dress anyway. "

" This is a Carolina Herrera ! You can't simply wear it like it's one of your old rumpled shirts. "

" Dear Lord ! That's tragic !" She appeared wearing a white plain shirt and a Hermès scarf around her neck. And simple black leggings. " You still look hot with those simple clothes."

" This scarf is worth 400 bucks. And those shoes are Jimmy Choos. "

" Dear Lord. How rich are you ?"

" A little. My aunt is the one who takes care of my style. I've never spent more than 20 dollars on something, she won't let me buy anything. "

" Even your skimpy underwear? "

" I buy it. But you should give me some, usually you're the one tearing it apart. "

" I like you better naked. "

" I've got the mail, it's over the counter. You got some cool letter over there. " House limped to the kitchen counter and opened the envelope.

" Damn. It's a federal court order. Some witness went into a coma and they want me to take a look at him. "

" Oh. You need a lawyer, got one of those once, government is annoying. The Vogler dude won't like it, he lives and breathes for reputation and money. "

"That's why I will do it." He muttered and went to the stove to make some omelettes.

" Your butt looks nice from the counter. "

" Stop smothering me, you just do it because you want me to cook. After saying that you're smothering me I remembered that Cameron asked if I had any feelings for her." He told his girlfriend while she waited for the meal.

" And what did you say ?"

" That I'm in a relationship with a hot and kinky woman, and that I'm not looking for a harem. "

" Ouch. That was harsh, I mean, can you help her get over this school girl crush on you without, you know, crushing her ?"

" She is completely insane, once I kicked a puppy and she told I was sweet for not killing it. "

" That's cruel, to the puppy, I mean. " She smiled when her set the table for them.

" It peed on my sneakers. "

" I love this puppy, can we adopt it."

" Nope, one bitch living here is more than enough." She sticked her tongue for him and he put the food on it, she got a taste of the omelet and moaned. " Stop this or we're never getting anywhere without taking each other's clothes off. " House smirked when she slapped his head.

They ate they breakfast and went to the hospital. Tara went straight to the OP Room and changed into her scrubs with a turtleneck under it, did 3 different surgeries and then spent some hours on the clinic. After some time, she ended all her tasks and went to her office to change back into her common clothes. She passed by House's office and he stuck his head out and called her.

" Hey, hot doctor wearing a scarf to hide hickeys. Come here and help a cripple colleague. " The older doctor yelled down the corridor and she went to his conference room blushing.

" Cripple colleague my ass. " She told him and got into the room.

"Somebody told Vogler that I lied to the transplant committee."

" Oh, you lied to me ?" Tara feigned surprise "Who else knew about this ?"

" My team. They're coming, do an angry face and look like we're arguing." House told her.

" That's not possible ! " She yelled with a smile, that inability of acting was palpable.

" I will give you one more hickey right now, in front of everyone. " He told her lowly and the team thought they were arguing.

" YOU ARE INSANE GREG !" She yelled, this time, really angry.

"Hey guys, good afternoon." Tara turned around and greeted the ducklings as if nothing happened.

" His liver's worse."Chase told them.

" Comatose?" House asked the resident.

" No, completely different symptoms than the first time." Cameron announced, looking between the doctors that occupied the room before, the atmosphere felt like it was full of some weird type of sexual tension.

" Serology tests came back positive for Hep-C." Chase insisted on the hep diagnosis. Tara just sat on a chair and watched the interaction.

" Hep-C is a chronic condition. You don't think this is an acute situation?" House asked the blonde doctor.

" Coma, vomiting, abdominal pain, Hep-C explains everything." Chase tried again.

" Except for the suddenness of the onset." House reasoned.

" What's wrong with the timing?" Foreman asked the head of diagnosis.

" You get home one night. Your wife hits you with a baseball bat. Likely cause is the fact you haven't thanked her for dinner in eight years, or the receipt for fur handcuffs she found in your pants. Sudden onset equals proximate cause." Tara told them from her seat, she had to agree with House. The man has Hep-C for quite some time but just faints and throw up now ? They were trying to simplify the diagnosis to get rid of him ASAP.

" That's why she is younger and richer than all of you. Thank you, Barbie." House told them about Tara.

" He also has high estrogen levels in his blood. That's indicative of a chronic condition, not acute." Chase told the team.

" What is she doing here ?" Cameron asked about Hamilton's presence, House was smitten with the cardiologist, he never complimented anyone, he complimented HER.

" I work here, and went to a great med school where we knew that treating the patient is more important than being childish and asking dumb questions because you ego or poor little heart is hurt. Get over it. " Tara said with a low, but dangerous, tone. House smirked at this, she was harsher then he was and told him to be kind towards the red haired doctor feelings.

" Well, before you both start Jell-O wrestling, which would be a nice show, I'd like to ask about what do his other liver tests tell us?"

" Normal albumin levels point toward acute." Cameron told them and shot an uneasy look towards Dr. Hamilton.

" Uh-huh. And why is her test better than mine?"

" Not better, a liver biopsy. When the results come back we'll know what we're looking at." House commented.

"Why wait to treat the Hep-C? If I'm right, Joey gets better that much faster." Chase commented.

"Right. Then he gets to testify, and you get a gold star from Cuddy." House told the aussie.

"Then what's the downside? Or is that the downside."Tara heard about the guy's reputation, a mafia boss being treated for one STD wouldn't be that great.

" Do I have a reason for not wanting you to get any stars? Fine, start the treatment. It's all your idea. Don't even mention my name. There's nothing wrong with your theory, go. But in the "humor me" department, get a biopsy while you're at it." They started to leave but House called one of them" Foreman, we need to talk."

" I will be in my office, doing some paperwork. Bye. " Tara could feel something weird between House and the team, she wouldn't ask about this for now but something was off. She was hungry and, well, she couldn't do anything without eating first. She went to the cafeteria and got some salad, the bright surgeon was eating peacefully when a serious looking, almost mob like guy, sat on a chair in front of her.

"Excuse me ? Who are you ?" Tara asked angry, hoping it wasn't some of those idiots that would hit on her.

" Bill Arnello. " She could tell that he was using a tone to make her scared of what he could possibly do.

" Hello Mr. Arnello, cut the crap, what do you want ?"

" What's your connection with Dr. House ?"

" In the vertical or in the horizontal meaning ?" She said sarcastically " Vertically, we work on the same floor and for the same hospital, colleagues. Horizontally, we've had some nice encounters to relieve the tension of being busy doctors that, usually, get bothered by annoying people. It's okay to be jealous, the cold blue eyes makes both us horny, I get it, he is a big boy in every aspect and, since he means so much to you..."

" You better not play with me. What about this ?" The man showed her pictures of her and Greg leaving their condo earlier.

" That's what happens when two people are really lustful and want to spend the night sleeping with-, no, not sleeping, very awake. "

" And where do you live ? You haven't checked in on any Princeton's hotels yet."

" I live with my aunt Gertrude, she is a cat lady with an allergic niece. So I usually sleep anywhere else. "

" Stop this shit, I know you're on a relationship with Dr. House, he knows that if my brother dies... Well, you're going to open the gates of heaven to him. "

" You should go after the Auburn haired doctor. She works with him, and may kill your brother, I'm just a surgeon that happens to be with a hot doctor. Bye. " She got up and went to her car.

" Hey, Hamilton. Good evening."

" Hello, Wilson. How's the department ?"

" Great. I need to talk to you about-" He was cut by House arriving in the parking lot to meet them.

" Hello, ugly man and hot woman. Wilson, on your way to polish Vogler's car?"

" Gone are the days of the grumpy old doc seeing patients in the basement of his house, getting paid a few chickens." Tara laughed at the sarcastic remark.

"How will I eat?" House asked his best friend. Wilson didn't know a thing about Greg's relationship with Tara, or the fact that they moved in together and were dating. He just suspected that House hated her less than he hated everyone around him.

"You know what Cuddy has been locked in with Vogler about all day today, and yesterday?" Wilson asked the grumpy doctor while Tara realized something. She was closing and opening her mouth like a fish.

" Floor polish costs through the roof?" The diagnostician commented.

" You. Her secretary's been to the photocopier all day with your records. It's all they're looking at in there. And you, Tara, looks like he is your new fan, he was talking about your awesome work as a surgeon and how accomplished and simple you are. "

" I swear I didn't fuck his brains off. He knows who I'm, knows uncle Mike. Guys, I think someone stole House's car. Not that anyone will miss that old thing that will spread tetanus around. "

" Or rein-CAR-nated." Wilson joked when they found a 1965 red Corvette in House's parking space.

Tara picked up a piece of paper stuck in the windshield wiper."A gift from the Arnello brothers... Damn."

" You know, they're gangsters, sure, but they're thoughtful, too." House said playfully with a smile.

" You can't keep it. It's graft." Wilson was such a killjoy.

" It's the same as the hospital accepting a rich man's money and making doctors follow his rules like puppies." Tara commented.

" That's right, my dear. And, come on, Wilson, graft is if I tell them I'll only make him better if he slips me a couple bucks. A payoff for something I'm not supposed to do. If I'd asked for the payoff (which I didn't), I would have done the bad thing anyway. So there's nothing wrong with this."

" My dear ?" Wilson asked them.

" That's how I treat anyone smart enough to agree with . '65. Perfectly restored. What do you think a guy like Joey would do if someone turned down a gift? That's kind of an insult, isn't it?" House told his friends while he eyed the car.

"He might hurt you. It's definitely possible." Wilson had to agree on this one.

" I'm screwed. Gotta take the car."

" Let me drive, please. " Tara asked the new owner of the car.

" No way, your driving skills aren't lacking, but your sense of velocity is. You drive like a crazy woman and has lots of tickets for speedy driving. " House told his girlfriend and she was opening her mouth to answer when Wilson interrupted.

" How do you know that ?"Wilson asked the doctors.

" Her parking lot is close to mine so I saw the tickets. "

" It only happened 3 times and if you say it again my next ticket will be for throwing you under my car."

" You've been living here for less than 1 year. "

" Wathever." She rolled her eyes and went to her car.

At home, she ran a hot bubble bath and just rested after this day, her back was hurting after being on the same position for so long, when the warm water touched her skin it felt like heaven. She decided to call for some pizza and read a surgery magazine while waited for House, she'd rather ride him than that car today. Tara fell asleep on the couch and woke with a start when Greg came in.

" Hello-" House was cut by Tara attacking him with a big kiss. He pulled her against the wall and kissed her again, his hands were under the shirt she stole to wear and he found out that she wasn't using any panties. She pulled his pant's zipper down and he got inside her in one thrust, they started to move.

" House, I forgot my wall- OH MY. " Wilson entered the apartment without knocking and found the couple having sex.

" Damn it Wilson ! " House muttered when Tara got off him and ran to their room. He was sure that his friend saw his girlfriend's butt. " Ever heard of knocking ? "

" I never knocked because I had no reason too. But since you just arrived and started to have sex... SHE'S LIVING HERE."

" She is. " House had to give in and tell him the truth.

" I am. " Tara said at the same time. Getting back from the room wearing a robe.

" I KNEW IT. That hickey on your neck last week was her doing."

" I didn't know that she left a hickey. She's sneaky. But yes, we're dating and she lives here with me and the hamster."

" My dear lord. I just can't get over the scene I just walked in..."

" Well. I have a sick mafia boss to deal with tomorrow. So we will discuss it later. Bye Wilson. " He locked the door behind his friend. Tara walked by his side and he captured her mouth with his. He was deepening the kiss again and they resumed their activities.

Tara woke up alone, House went to work earlier, that was unusual, hell, getting there on time was unusual for him. She got up and showered before getting dressed and leaving to work.

In the evening she was just leaving the OP room and getting into her office to change but found Gregory House inside her room, he was playing with his cane.

" Hey. " She pecked his lips.

" Hi. Vogler wants me to fire one of my employees. " He told her almost asking for an advice.

" He's doing this to make sure you follow an order, I'm quite sure nothing you do will change that."

"Yes, so I have to get something to use against him. "

" I'd fire Cameron." Tara said with a smirk.

" The only woman, who happens to be in love with me and is totally hot ? I'd never guess why... But, seriously, I need your professional opinion. "

" You can't trust Chase. You know that he is almost licking Vogler's balls to get a golden star. He's making it hard for the team to work freely, since he is a spy for the devil. "

" True. And I have a surgeon girlfriend able to give me opinions. "

" I am not lazy like him. Won't be the same and you know it. "

" Damn, I will think about it later. Solved the case by the way, guy can't eat meat and is gay. "

" Hell, he is the minority of the minority, it must be hard for him. Wait a sec. " She went to the bathroom to change back into her usual clothes and get off her scrubs.

" I need a hot bath and a hair wash. Just drained some abscesses that were full of pus. "

" You smell like usual. " House nibbled her neck.

" And what do I smell like ?"

" Lavender and lip gloss. We could go home and ask for some pizza while we have a bath. "

" We ? I can feel the sexual innuendo in the air. " She smiled and left with the diagnostician.


	5. Chapter 5

House woke up alone, with a hurting leg and the smell of burnt toast. He got up, had a vicodin and went to the kitchen. Near a plate with weird looking eggs and burnt toast laid a note:

' Had an emergency case and left earlier than usual. Made something for you to eat, at least try to eat... Anyway,

XOX. Laters, Tara. '

He smiled and ate the worst breakfast of his life, the taste was awful but the feeling of knowing that someone cared for his sorry ass was amazing.

Meanwhile, Tara was attending a little girl who had a heart attack. She was really overweight but no exams indicated that she was unhealthy, it was a puzzle and she knew just the man who liked puzzles. She decided to do some clinic hours and wait for Dr. House when she attended a pregnant looking woman.

" I feel like my heart is on fire. " The woman told her.

" It's heartburn, quite common in your condition, you don't need to worry about the baby's health or yours. " Tara said kindly.

" Pregnant ? I'm not pregnant ! This is what a woman is supposed to look like. Okay, we're not just skin and bones. We have flesh. We have curves." She gestured to her own body.

" You're right to love yourself but the abdominal growth is something that should be checked. "

" You're skin and bones. What does your man holds on to ?"

" He can be quite creative. " Tara said sarcastically and, after having no sucess of convincing her to do some exams, left the woman to another doctor.

She went to the elevator when she found Greg getting out of exam room 2.

" Morning. " She told the other doctor who said the same and looked at her then towards the elevator. She got the message and went with him.

" Have you ever seen an infected pierced scrotum ?"

" Nope. Thanks heaven it wasn't happening inside of exam room 1 then. My patient was a crazy woman that thinks that some huge abdominal swelling is very sexy. "

House kissed her and her red lipstick smudged his face. Tara laughed and tried to take it off without success, he looked like someone who used colored lip balm.

" Why are you so happy to find me ?" House asked the other doctor while he cleaned the lipstick off his face.

" I've got something you may like. " She said it as played with a file.

" Boring common heart conditions. Lemme guess,heart attack? "

" Yes. "

" And it's curious or different? Did you go to med school ? I was proud of you before, thinking a bright surgeon like you could solve this kind of thing."

" 10 year old girl with a heart attack ?"

" You're always good at getting my focus. " He muttered and pecked her lips again.

" Stop, we're professionals. "

" Me ? I'm just a mean son of a bitch. "

" Just sometimes. But I find it highly sexy." She smiled and they left the elevator together.

They went to the diagnosis conference room to discuss this case with the team. Cameron and Tara were friends now, which was weird since they sparred a few times not so long ago, but they ended up liking each other. The feminist side of Tara told her that girls shouldn't fight because of some guy, hoes before bros.

" Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Tara smiled and got inside the room. She sat on a chair near Cameron who passed her a mug of coffee.

" Thanks but-"

" It's useless, she hates coffee, never tasted it before but hates it anyway. " House told the other doctor and turned his attention to something else : " Differential diagnosis, please. "

" Ten year olds do not have heart attacks. It's gotta be a mistake. And how do you know that about Hamilton ?" Foreman told the team.

" Right. The simplest explanation is she's a forty-year-old lying about her age. Maybe an actress trying to hang on. I've been watching her, and heads of departments tend to stick together, unlike you little and meaningless ducklings." House responded with his usual sarcasm.

" I meant, maybe the tests were wrong." Foreman tried again and forgot about House's knowledge about the cardiologist.

" That's what I thought after seeing the first results, I ran thousands and thousands of tests and the results were the same : Three CKMBs were positive, the EKG shows classic signs of ST elevation. It's a heart attack, I am the cardio here by the way and I know what the hell is a heart attack. And House is stalking me. Creppy." Tara told the other doctors.

"She's morbidly obese. The "morbid" part of that raises alarms. Just like you should Dr. Hamilton, stalkers tend to be psychopaths. " Chase told them, Tara knew that she hated that soft hair of his for a reason, he spent more time taking care of that mane instead of trying to sound, if not nice, smart.

" Come on, it takes decades to eat your way into a heart attack."

" Thumbs up for Foreman on that one. And I'm not afraid of House, I'm afraid for this little girls life so please, guys, focus !" Tara said.

" Doesn't take decades to kill yourself. If I was that fat, I'd be pretty tempted to knock back a bottle of pills." Chase tried again, Hamilton got that the kid was fat, but her diet and exercising showed her that she tried to fit into the society acceptable mold, it was hard for her because of people like him that sustained those patterns.

" If I was this stupid I would knock back a flask full of arsenic. We know that she is fat. She isn't depressed because of being fat, she is depressed because the world is full of people like you. " House just watched the cardio surgeon fighting with the other doctor like a tennis match.

" It's not a drug overdose. The fatigue, muscle pain, and difficulty concentrating have been bothering her for over a year." Cameron said trying to calm things down.

"That's because of her depression." Chase explained.

" That's what five pediatricians, two nutritionists, and a psychologist said. The heart attack would seem to indicate that they missed something." House told his ducklings and the cardio inside the room.

" It's got to be something genetic. " Foreman told them.

"What about Metabolic Syndrome X?"Cameron pointed.

"Insulin resistance?" Chase asked.

" Syndrome X could cause a stroke, but I don't know about a heart attack."

" Could, if her blood pressure was high enough." Tara told them.

"Which is likely, considering her weight." Cameron said.

" It fits the symptoms. Me likee. Do a hyperinsulinemic euglycemic clamp.

" But diet and exercising controls it. She went to 2 nutritionists and followed their recommendations. It's hard to believe that it's MSX . " Tara told the other doctors when the ducklings got up to leave.

" True. But we don't know if she lied about following the diet. " House told her as if stating the obvious, she just rolled her eyes.

" Then do the test and tell me when the results come as negative." She told them and left the room. She had to perform a Transmyocardial Revascularization on a 90 year old patient, her condition made it impossible to get through an angioplasty or a bypass. After the procedure her daughter gave her a brownie basket while her son gave her a Montblanc pen.

"I can't accept it, your mother is one amazing woman, she is the light of the cardio wing. Everyone here loves her, that's the smallest thing I could do. "

" But instead of just doing this and leaving, you calmed us down, told us everything we needed to know about the procedure, you gave us comfort when we needed. And our family is thankful for that. "

" I am thankful for meeting your mother, she is an awesome woman. "

" And she will be this person for longer because of you. "

" Thank you. She is recovering right now and getting out of the anesthesia in the ICU. She will be ready for another battle in 3 days time. " She shook hands with the patient's relatives and left to find House and ask him about his team's progress.

" Nora, please, where Dr. House is ? " Hamilton asked to a nurse near the clinic.

" He's on exam room 2, dear. With that pregnant woman that left you earlier."

"Thanks."

She opened the door and found the woman sitting in the bed and talking to House.

" I know when I'm pregnant, all right? I have six kids. That's why my husband had a vasectomy and we use condoms. The skinny doctor over there was the one that told me the same thing this morning." The patient, Lucille, told them.

"Vasectomies can reverse themselves, condoms break." House tried to reason.

" Okay. This is what a woman is supposed to look like. Okay, we're not just skin and bones. We have flesh. We have curves." She hopped off the table and motioned between her and Tara.

" You have little people inside you."House told her seriously and Tara tried to control her laugh. Lucille , on the other hand, grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

" Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I guess I must have just been brainwashed by the media, and all those years of medical training." House told the woman and convinced her to do some tests.

When the doctors left together and got inside the elevator they looked at each other with raised eyebrows and started to laugh. They couldn't stop laughing until the elevator stopped and Cameron got in, giving them weird looks since House never laughs, his hate for humanity is too big to that. She left the elevator to head to the lab and the department heads just laughed again.

" What's the progress with the heart attack kid ?" Tara asked him while she whipped some tears, from laughing so much, with her handkerchief.

" My lab rats are running some tests on your lab rat kid. "

" Let's eat something. She isn't my lab rat, she is a sweet kid with a weird case, but you only care about the 'weird case' part of it. " ,

" Exactly. And I am famished, you pay." House went to the cafeteria with her.

" Hamilton, I needed to talk to you about Mr. Morris." Wilson told Tara.

" I just took a look at the MRI and the news aren't that good. I found some metastasis on the pericardium and the epicardium. It's quite common with the pleural mesothelioma, but I can try opening up and 'cleaning' some parts of the heart to help her cardiac rhythm. It's impossible to do anything else. But some chemo may destroy the rest of the tumor's cells and stop the progression of the cancer." She told him while the three doctors got their lunch.

" Thank you. When you have time for scheduling this one ?"

" We need to do it ASAP with this type of cancer. I think tomorrow. I have a transplant, but after that, nothing. "

" Thanks. " The oncologist said gratefully.

House and Wilson started to talk while she got left behind getting some salad, they tricked her into paying all the bill. She paid for the food and sat with them.

" I bet 100 bucks that she is pregnant." House said suddenly and Wilson spit his juice.

" YOU'RE PREGNANT ?" He yelled, asking Tara.

" No! Hell no! My future will be as the greatest cat lady ever. " Tara told them.

" I hate cats. " House told his girlfriend.

" You hate everything. But if you want me, you gotta stick with the cats, they are part of the Tara Hamilton package." Tara said.

" I'm sorry for you, House. " Wilson said playfully .

" Wilson, a female patient in her late 30's came here with abdominal growth and heartburn. Greg here thinks it's pregnancy. I don't think that she is pregnant. So I'm in. 100 bucks that she's not pregnant. " She shook hands with her partner while Wilson thought about this.

" She also has heartburn. And is quite fertile with her 5 or 6 kids, and I am quite sure it's not her husband's baby. The man had a vasectomy."

" You should get one. Don't want to carry your spawn, one of you is more than I can't take. " Tara suggested.

" Sorry, I know that you can barely take all of me. And my kids would look like blue eyed geniuses."

" Are we talking about House's penis or House's kids ? Dear Lord, help me. " Wilson said with humor.

" It's a HUGE deal. " House said with a smirk and nudged Tara's arm, she shrugged.

" I have to agree with him on that, Wilson. " She smirked and laughed along with House. " By the way, I place my bets on Chase, he will be the first one quitting."

" Who you're gonna let go? " Wilson asked his friend.

" I'm thinking I can convince Vogler it would be more cost-efficient to let me keep all of them." House told them and Tara rolled her eyes and kicked his good leg.

"Yeah, you should be able to pull that off. Most billionaires aren't very good with numbers."

" I told you so. " Tara said while took a sip of her iced tea.

"It will be more cost-efficient once I've grabbed Cameron's ass, called Foreman a spade, and Chase... well, I can grab his ass, too."

" You are uniquely talented in many areas, but office politics is not one of them. Don't take Vogler on." Wilson told his friend seriously.

" Exactly. You should just stick with being a doctor. Let that guy burn in hell. " Tara just shrugged and they started to chat about other topics.

Tara was walking around with House after lunch. They were just talking about med cases and jokes.

" Tell me a joke. " Tara commanded.

" Nice to meet you, I'm House : bastard doctor with a confusing and dark sense of humor, in case you don't know me. "

" I'd tell you the joke about a germ but don't want you to spread it around." She said it and started laughing.

" You think it's funny ? Gosh. " He laughed too.

" You're laughing too! It was a good joke, come on. "

" I'm laughing of you, idiot. You say one really awful pun and then crack up like a high person. Wait. " He said seriously.

" What ?"

" Let me check your pupils, don't want you working under any narcotic or alcoholic influence. I'm the only high person able to work here, " He laughed at her. She stuck her tongue out. " Stop being childish. " She left smiling.

Some time later, Hamilton was paged by House. He told her that the exam was a failure and that she was right about the fact that it couldn't be cured with exercising or diet, Foreman wa looking for diet pills while Chase and Cameron medicated the child.

" Guess what ? Pregnant woman isn't pregnant. I owe you a hundred bucks. "

" No kidding. Is it a tumor ?"

" Yes. "

" Damn."

" It's not cancer, but she won't have a surgery to remove it. She thinks it makes her sexy, plus she won't be able to wear a bikini with the surgery's scar."

" My God. You have the best patients ever. " She started to laugh when he got serious and told her about the failure with the girl's exams and the possible accident with heparin and warfarin that índices spin necrosis.

" What did you give her after that ?"

" Gave her unfractionated IV heparin and low molecular weight heparin. Hope it will stop the necrosis. "

" You know that we can't wait too much now. We need to find out the reason for all her symptoms before the necrosis does something really bad, like killing her. The mastectomy is something bad, but may be necessary to avoid demaging some other tissues."

" That's why I am trying to think of some other reason for her skin necrosis. "

" Let's go. You have clinic duty. " Tara smirked at him while he rolled his eyes.

" I really need to fire one of them. Who do you think I should kick off ? "

" The one backstabbing you. You can't work knowing that one of your employees are going to run into Vogler's arms the moment you say or do something wrong. "

" You know it's Chase, right?"

"Yep. " She said seriously. " But do you want to know it ? Or are you just ignoring that because you actually like your hole team, even soft haired and cute in a dumb way Chase ?"

" I just wanted to be sure. " He said dismissively.

" Oh, sure. " Tara rolled her eyes and went to the clinic.

" Have you drank anything other than that tea since we got here ?" House passed her a cup of water.

" Nope. I don't like interrupting my work with unnecessary things. When I have, for example 5 surgeries in a row, I don't eat or drink water so that I won't answer any nature's calls. "

" As a nephrologist I'd say you are extremely dehydrated. "

" As if. "

" A doctor that forgets about her own health, what a cliché."

" A doctor addicted to narcotics judging my working addiction. "

" Touché."

" Vogler is after your ass. "

" I know, that's why I am making some cuts here and there to make everyone happy. "

" He is a son of a bitch, you know that he just needs power and wants to play with you. He will not let you do it."

" Then fuck him. "

" Fuck Vogler." Tara smirked.

After meeting Mr. Hernandez, husband of the heartburn lover, and convincing her to remove the tumour with surgery. House had quite a discussion with Vogler, who didn't accept his proposal. House left the office angry and Vogler went after Tara.

" Dr. Hamilton, your department is very lucrative." Vogler told the brown haired doctor while she walked near the nurse's station.

" Thank you. Hope you won't cut off my team to feed some monstrous ego. " She said without looking up from the patient's file she was reading.

" You have the courage I would have if I had the same powerful relatives. Your uncle is a man full of resources." Tara knew that this idiot would be too afraid of messing with her.

" He is amazing, capable of having power without pushing it down people's throats. Unlike some people, who need to use their influence and power to try being respected." She said angrily.

" Your anger towards my actions concerning another doctor indicate a kind of close relationship."

" I believe that professionals should always stick together. You wouldn't understand, it's something between REAL professionals. Freud would say that your fixation about something represents the lack of it during the formation of your sexuality. It's either a hidden passion or some kind of jealousy. " She said it and walked away, towards House's Conference Room. At least uncle Mike influence gave her the audacity to say something like that without any fear.

She entered and sat near Wilson while House thought about what the hell was this little girl illness. They decided to ask the mother's consent to perform such an evasive procedure, House, Cameron and Tara stayed behind while the others went to do their respective tasks. Cameron asked for a private audience with House and Greg shot Tara a look as if they were talking by simply staring at each other.

" What is this ?" Cameron asked the couple.

" Nothing, House got something inside of his eye, I think. " Tara said and left quickly to avoid having to explain anything.

Sometime later, House found Tara inside of her office getting ready to leave. He wanted to ask for her advice on this matter, she was by far the best one giving him some advices without judging too much or overanalyzing.

"Close the door so I can change into something confortable." She said it and showed him her bag with some clothes.

" Well, the usual : Cameron thinks I want to fire her because I like her in a romantical way, not because she made a mistake. Then there's Chase, I can't fire the fucker because Vogler luvs him, Foreman is just Foreman and Wilson is walking on eggshells around me. And I just realized that you have a bathroom inside your office and instead of just going there, you are stripping in front of me during worktime, you are a wicked little sensual thing. "

"I am sexy, I know. But I am changing here because I want to hear you, would be weird inside of the bathroom while you sit near a loo. I may have some sexual thing on my mind either, you will never know. And about Cameron : you've been acting different since we started dating and it makes her think that it's about her, she has no idead that you are in a relationship with someone else and it's quite confusing, her 'mistake' may not have been a mistake, maybe the girl's condition has something to do with it. Chase is a spoiled little boy who always hides behind somene's shadow, first his daddy's, now Vogler's . Foreman is acting calm so that you won't see his fear os losing his job and mess with him because of it. Wilson is protecting himself and you, he is part of the Consel just like me, but I have a rich uncle ready to strike to save me, so he will not use me to get to you, Wilson is the nearest target. "

" But at the end of the day, I still have to fire somebody."

"Yep, but this shows me that you actually like them, with their flaws and everything. And it's not a weakness for you, it makes you more human. "

" Damn it, you are worse than Wilson with this shit."

" I am. Any clues about the girl's condition ?"

"None, and the necrosis is getting worse, the treatment is completely useless. And the mother wont let her doing a mastectomy. "

"Let's go visit her, and before you say that you won't, you don't even need to get inside of the room. "

House's hole team followed him to 'visit' the little girl, they discussed the simptoms while watching her sleeping form.

" Assume that Cameron didn't screw up. What if it's not the warfarin?" House asked his team and Tara.

" It has to be. The sores presented right after we –" Chase commented, always trying to get away from his work.

" Right, right, right, but let's just say it's not. Come on, come on, what have you got?" House challeged his team and Foreman asked for some time to think of something but House told them to say wathever was on their minds. Chase said she was fat and Tara muttered something about it being a symptom.

" It may be a symptom, she had many diets and did exercise, and no weight loss at all. So, why not see this as a symptom." Tara commented.

They started to look for diferentials ans realised that her parents were tall and she wasn't. So they conclued that she may have Cushing's and did a MRI of her head to look for what could cause hypercortisolism with this test. She really has Cushing's and the surgery to remove the tumor, Tara and Foreman explained the procedure to the mother and they finally solved this little girl's case.

" You are my ride today, left my car at home. " Tara told House after they left the Hospital

" Just because it's a badass car given by a mafia boss. Wanna grab something to eat. "

" I feel like eating some greasy fast food with lots of milkshake. "

" Miss 'i eat well' needs some junk to her veins sometimes too. " House told her after they got inside the car.

" Who's Stacy ?"

" Maybe it's some patient ?"

" Really ? I wouldn't forget a patient with stripper's name. "

" True. She's my ex-girlfriend, lawyer, was with me during the leg thing. " He said simply as if wanting to change the subject.

Tara decided that it was something for some other time and decided to drop it for now.

" Oookay. Is she hot ?" Tara asked him.

" As if I would date with someone unattractive. "

" As if someone attractive would date you. Damn it. I am."

" Brat. " House muttered and stuck his tongue out to her.


End file.
